jims_middle_earth_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jim's Middle Earth
jim i have searces for the arkenstone for 3 hours whit presons its to hard pls make it easyers thanks SAURON LORD OF MORDOR JIM i have good news, come on the server as soon as possible i know exactly where it all is. I have found out where it is. (this is ominus btw) Hey i noticed that the server is down, apparently its under maintenance? i don't know what's happening so i just wanted to ask. Hi jim I have just had someone swearing at me and calling me names on the server, I'm pretty sure it's against the rules so i have it all screenshotted. ^^the persons username please.^^ Hey Jim i just noticed the server is updated! but it says i can't join because I'm not whitelisted. I was wondering if I could be so that i can help with the builds and preparation? The new lord of Southron. I want to be an easterling of rhun but i cant log on ~Godess_Artemis Yeah No body can atm as we are not whitelisted, but Jim if you can please whitelist me as i want to help with the builds if that's okay. :P Hey Jim it's omi. I just noticed the server is back up and i wanted to ask if i could be white listed so i can join and help with everything. :P Hey jim, omi here. i just wanted to let you know that i have just banned someone using the name __THE__JOKER__ as this person was _mortimus_ again. i must also warn you that she has 7 accounts, so keep an eye out for new players that have similar names. Good job ominus. how did you know its her though? does she say it is? i have been suspicious of _The_Joker_ since they joined, as they acted like she did. P.S. could you start leaving these reports on my message wall? it doesnt alert me of a new message when theyre on here. Thx I just banned _mortimus_/harjass2112/_The_Joker_'s ip address, so she cannot join using ANY name from her computer. Wow... I just checked the logs to see what mods mort/joker/harjass had... "cheatingessentials", and "Kradxns Minimap"... she was originally banned for using the Kradxns minimap X-ray mod, but apparently she never learned that REMOVING IT would solve that problem... and i think the cheating essentials gave flight among other hacks, as i found a conversation between her and 10fer11 where he asked what programs she uses, and thats if she "doesnt stop" he'll report her... Apparently everyone forgets that ''I can see EVERYTHING in the logs! ''they tell me what mods everyone has, record every single thing in chat, and tell me players' ip adresses, so i know if someones using an alt account. 10fer11, and anyone else that has seen mort/joker/harjass or any other player hacking, ''REPORT THEM IMMEDIATELY! ''They need to be banned as soon as a crime is committed. You can either report them on my message wall on this wiki, or, if on the server, to me: JimMoriartyX, or a moderator: ominus273, hamidm1234, and summersharry. Report any and every crime you see for a safer, happier server. Thanks, Jim 10:29, April 15, 2017 (UTC)axel_blaadjes 10:29, April 15, 2017 (UTC) maybe we need to stay in toutch someway